


End The Night With You

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos fluff, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, calum hood fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: Post show cigarettes and conversations with your favorite bassist.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you so much, Columbus! You've been beautiful tonight!" Michael Clifford yelled into his microphone from stage. The crowd around you went wild, screaming and jumping as the boys on stage finished their last song before gathering together center stage and taking a bow in unison. "We love you guys so much! Goodnight and thank you again for hanging out with us tonight!" Luke Hemmings said into his own microphone just before he and the other three boys exited the stage together, waving goodbye to the audience. 

The crowd began to disburse quickly as people made their ways to the merch tables, restrooms, parking lot, and other various areas around the venue. You wordlessly got in line for the merch table, trying to see what they had over the heads of the other concert goers. When you finally got to the front of the line you bought a 5 Seconds of Summer t-shirt with tour dates on the back and a copy of one of the opening bands CD's, gotta support local music after all. You were finally able to weave your way through the crowd of people out to your car in the employee parking lot. You were not an employee of the venue, but you came here enough and were really good friends with enough of the actual employees that you were usually able to park your car there, no questions asked. It was always nice to park there because it was secluded enough that you were usually not bothered, but not so much that it felt like a serial killer was going to jump out of the bushes to attack a woman out on her own. 

Post concert traffic was always a nightmare around any concert venue, so you decided to wait out the mob of people trying to all leave at once. But you didn't feel like sitting in your car since it was a beautiful night, so you sat your purchases on your passenger seat before retrieving your pack of cigarettes from the cup holder of your car and sat on the hood. You took a few hits of your cigarette, feeling the smoke fill your lungs and holding it there for a minute before exhaling the cloud of smoke into the night air around you. You looked over your shoulder to see roadies and other crew members from the various bands that had performed loading equipment into trailers on the opposite side of a chain link fence. You smiled silently to yourself as you watched the opening band whose CD you had just bought loading their instruments into the back of an old, dirty van. There was something about small bands trying to make it that warmed your heart and you were very glad to have purchased their music to help them out, even if it was only $10. 

You sat there, silently smoking your cigarette and thinking about the nights events for a few minutes. Once you reached the end of your smoke you took the butt between your thumb and middle finger and expertly flicked it into the parking lot in front of you. The parking lot was still jammed with people trying to leave so you decided to light up another cigarette. Almost as soon as you sat your lighter back down on the cool metal of your hood next to you, you heard a voice from behind you that took you by surprise. 

"Those things will kill you, ya know." The voice said with a slight chuckle as you jumped from the surprise. Nobody ever bothered you when you were out here, especially after a show. The employees of the venue were usually too busy cleaning up to be able to come outside, and the bands and roadies were usually too busy either packing up or meeting fans. You turned your body slightly to look behind you, making eye contact with Calum Hood. The same Calum Hood you had just been drooling over as he was on stage not even 30 minutes ago. You laughed quietly and took another drag as he walked closer to you. "Yeah," You sighed. "Wanna hear an interesting statistic, though?" You asked and he raised his eyebrows to show that he was listening. "100% of non smokers, also die." You said, your voice low and serious. This caused him to audibly laugh, bringing one tan hand to rub his cheek as he did so. "I guess you're not wrong." He said, still laughing. 

By now he was standing directly in front of you, one hand in the pocket of his black pants, the other rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, uh... Do you think I could get one off ya?" He asked, nodding to your hand that was now on your knee, holding your cigarette. "I'm supposed to be quitting, so I don't have any." You nodded as you picked up your pack and handed him a cigarette. He mumbled a thanks as he patted his pockets, looking for a lighter. "Any chance I could borrow your lighter, too?" He asked when he realized he didn't have one.

"Ya want me to smoke it for you, too?" You joked as you handed it to him.   
He smiled at you again. 

"Nah," He answered with a giggle. "I think I got that part down. But thanks for the offer." He answered as he handed your lighter back to you. You sat it on top of your pack and took another drag, your cigarette now just about half gone. The two of you were silent for a moment before he spoke up again. "Ya mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing with his free hand to your car. You wordlessly scooted over so he'd have room to sit next to you. He mumbled another quiet thanks as he sat down, bringing his feet up to rest on the front bumper of your car, the same position you were in. 

"Shouldn't you be out there, greeting your adoring public?" You asked, turning your head to look at him as you rested your elbows on your knees. Calum took a deep drag of his cigarette, and held the smoke in his lungs for a minute before answering as he exhaled. "Nobody ever wants to meet the bassist." He laughed at his own self deprecating joke and flicked the ash from his cigarette, eyes trained on the ground. It was almost sad to hear him say that, because you felt like he really meant what he was saying. You moved your shoulder to nudge him slightly. "I'm always down to meet the bassist." You said with a smile, which he returned. 

The parking lot traffic was dying down enough now that you probably could have left with minimum trouble. But it would have been rude to leave him just hanging there. So again, you flicked your cigarette butt into the parking lot and pulled another from your pack. Calum was finishing his own cigarette at the same time, so you offered your open pack to him as you placed your cigarette between your lips. He took one from your pack. "Thanks. I'm gonna owe you a pack before long." He giggled as you handed him your lighter. "I also accept repayment of cigarette debts in the forms of diamonds and personal checks." You say with an exaggerated smile and hair flip. He lets out another audible laugh, letting his head drop to his chest, a few of his curls bouncing as he did so. "Good to know," He responds, looking back up at you. "But I think I'll just stick with a pack of menthols, if it's all the same to you." You shrugged and put your hands up in front of you, palms facing out. "Suit yourself."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you smoked. There was something about sharing a cigarette with someone that tended to make people feel relaxed, even if they were perfect strangers. You leaned back on your hood, extending your arms behind yourself for support, careful to hold your cigarette up so you didn't burn the paint. You threw your head back, letting the cool night breeze dry the sweat you had accumulated through the show. Another moment passed before Calum spoke again. 

"Should you get going?" He asked, bringing his cigarette to his lips and inhaling.   
"Nah." You answered, your eyes closed. "I live close, so it won't take me long to get home. Plus, I like to wait for the traffic to die down before I try to drive."

"Smart girl." He responded, flicking the end of his cigarette. 

"That's what my mama tells me." You say with a smile that causes him to laugh again. Having been a fan of his band for a few years, you already knew that Calum Hood had an adorable laugh, but there was something about hearing it in person that suddenly made the butterflies in your stomach start flying at light speed. You silently congratulated yourself for keeping your cool around him, seeing as he was your favorite member of one of your favorite bands, as you sat back up straight and turned to look at him again. His eyes were back on the ground and you were getting a perfect look at his profile, back lit by the lights of the outside of the venue. His elbows were resting on his knees and he had his hand that was holding his cigarette wrapped tightly around his other hand which was balled into a loose fist. You noticed that his black button down shirt was unbottuned pretty low, showing his black shirt underneath. Your eyes again moved to his hands and you noticed the rings he had on each hand. You had to stop yourself from reaching out to grab his hands to get a better look at them. 

He catches you looking at his hands and extends his hand over to you, splaying his fingers out. You shoot him a questioning glance. He just shrugs and says "I know the internet has a thing for my hands. Didn't know if you did, too." You feel your cheeks go warm as you brush a strand of hair behind your ear. "I was just looking at your rings, actually." He smiles again and begins to spin one of them with his thumb. "They're not really anything special." He says with another shrug and brings his hand back to rest in front of him. You've now both finished your cigarettes, you flicking yours again while Calum drops his to the ground in front of him and stomps it out with his shoe. Another silent moment passes, and you begin to think you should leave soon. The parking lot is almost completely clear now, and you're sure he has to get back to the band at some point. 

"So." You begin, taking a deep breath. "Are you guys going out now that the show is over?"   
He shrugs again and shakes his head. "I think some of the guys might. We don't have a show for a few days, so we're not leaving right away. I probably won't be joining them, though. We've been busy with doing promo for the new album so I kind of just want to get as much sleep as I can." 

"Totally understandable. I will never understand how traveling musicians do it, honestly." You reply, running a hand through your hair. "I mean, you have to leave your home and families for months on end, I'm sure none of you get enough sleep. All in all, it sounds exhausting."

He lets out a small laugh as he raises his eyebrows. "Yeah," he starts, as he lays back on the hood of your car. "But it comes with the territory, I guess. Sure, there are some parts of the job that aren't the most fun in the world. Like, I hated leaving my family in Australia. Hated it. But it had to be done, and I'm not sorry I did it." You silently lay back, too so that you're laying next to him. Both of you have your hands clasped over your stomachs as he talks, your elbows lightly brushing against each other. "But, at the end of the day, I knew what I was signing up for when this all started. And I love it, I really do. I don't even know what I would be doing right now if I wasn't making music with these guys, ya know? And, as much as some small parts of the job do kind of suck on occasion, I always try to remember how lucky I am to be doing what I'm doing." You're quiet as you listen to him talk, not wanting to ruin the moment. When he's finished, the two of you stay quiet for another moment. "If I'm being honest, times like this are some of my favorite things about what I do." He says suddenly, his voice quiet. 

"Times like what?"  
He moves one arm behind his head and answers. "Just like, chilling, I guess. Like, obviously you're a fan, otherwise you wouldn't have been at the show, and you definitely wouldn't have risked your life to be in the pit so close to the stage." You feel your face so hot again as you realize that he probably did see you in the crowd, cheering, jumping, and going nuts with everyone else. Before you can say anything he continues. "But when I came out and asked you for a cigarette you didn't freak out and start screaming or anything like that. Meeting cool people who like what I do. It's nice." Once again you find yourself looking at him with a perfect view of his profile. His eyes are open as he looks up at the sky. You smile to yourself and take a moment to appreciate that Calum Thomas Hood had just called you cool. "I don't know," he starts again. "It's just nice to be reminded sometimes that what I do attracts some really cool people." He shrugs again and closes his eyes. 

"I'm not that cool." You say with a laugh, turning your face to look up at the sky.  
"Cooler than most, I'd say."   
"Well, thank you." You respond, trying to keep yourself calm and collected. The two of you lay there, on the hood of your car for what seems like forever in total silence, just looking at the moon and stars that decorate the night sky. Eventually you sit back up straight and pick up your cigarette pack. You pull one out and once more offer the pack to Calum. He sits up beside you and pulls a cigarette from the pack, noticing that you're almost out. 

"Is there a gas station or something near by?" He asks after he lights his cigarette. You tell him that there is a 24/7 gas station a few blocks over. He nods his head. "Cool. After we smoke these I'm gonna buy you a pack, you're almost out." 

You shrug your shoulders. "I have a whole new pack in hte car."   
"That may be, but I still owe a cigarette debt and I don't have any diamonds on me to pay it back." He laughs, nudging you lightly with his elbow. You share a smile as the two of you both take hits of your cigarettes. Once again, that same comfortable silence envelopes the two of you. You spend the next few minutes chatting about how nice the weather is, that you're both glad the show hadn't been rained out like some had thought it would be, and a few other mundane topics. Exactly like Calum had said, just kind of chilling like you'd been the best of friends for years. Eventually, you both finished your cigarettes and Calum stepped off the hood of your car onto the ground. He offered you a hand to help you down, which you took while you silently willed your palm not to start profusely sweating. He left his hand on yours just a few seconds longer than was necessary, which made your heart skip a beat. 

"So, about that pack of smokes." He started as he let go of your hand. He once again patted his pockets, something you'd seen your male friends do before leaving the house to make sure they had their wallets. "Ahhh, shit." He breathed out. "I don't have my wallet on me, I think it's probably on the bus." He continued, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb in the general direction of where his tour bus was parked. "Just give me like two seconds and I can run and get it."

You smiled and shook your head as you put one hand in the air in front of you. "No worries, man. I promise it's not a big deal."  
"I said I'd buy you a pack, and I am a man of my word."  
"Maybe," You started, putting both hands in the pockets of your jeans. "But it's late, and you said yourself you wanted to get to sleep. So, hey, how about you just owe me one, huh?" 

He brought one hand to his mouth as he loudly yawned into his palm. "Yeah," He started as he was finishing his yawn. "You're right, I'm exhausted. But I am going to buy you a pack of cigarettes before I leave town." He stated, his voice firm. He reached into his front pocket and retrieved his cell phone. "How about we exchange numbers and I'll give you a call tomorrow and I can repay my cigarette debt." He said as he offered his phone to you. You agreed, handing your own phone over to him to put his number into the same as you were doing with his. When you were both finished you handed back each others cell phones and you pulled your car keys from your pocket. Calum looked at his phone for a moment before turning his attention back to you. "(Y/N)?" He questioned. You nodded wordlessly. "Pretty name." He responded with a wink and a smile before replacing his phone into his front pocket. 

He walked a few steps behind you as you made your way from the front of your car to your drivers door, which he opened for you. You got inside, started the engine and put down the window before he closed the door behind you. He leaned down so that his arms were resting on your window. "I'll text you tomorrow morning?" He asked. You nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he was close enough to you that you could smell whatever cologne he used mixing with the sweat on his body. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." He smiled wide again before standing upright, his hand still on the bottom of your car window. 

"Okay, well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safe."  
"Always do." You answered, making him giggle again as he took a step back so you could pull your car away from him and into the parking lot. You looked in your rear view mirror and saw Calum standing there motionless, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. Just before you pulled out of the parking lot and into the mostly empty street you saw him raise one arm to wave at you. You stuck your own arm out the window of your car to wave back. 

You listened to the newest 5 Seconds Of Summer album as you drove home, a smile still prominent on your lips. As you walked up the steps to your house, fishing your keys out of your bag, your phone buzzed. You got inside and sat your things on the couch in your living room and pulled your phone out of your bag. It was a text from Calum.

It was nice meeting you tonight, (Y/N) (:

Your smile grew even wider as you reread the text a few times over to make sure it was real. You almost couldn't stop the audible squeal that threatened to spill from your mouth as you held your phone close to your chest. After a few moments you composed yourself enough to reply.

Yeah, you too, Calum. (:

His response came quickly, much more quickly than you thought it would have. 

Well, I'll let you get to sleep. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight xx

Once again you felt your face go hot as you grinned alone in your living room, staring at the screen of your phone. You typed out a quick "Goodnight" before heading into your bedroom to find some pajamas. You took a fast shower and brushed your hair and teeth before tucking yourself into bed, mentally replaying the entire night you had just had. You couldn't have contained the smile that took over your face if you had tried, and you were suddenly very glad to have been given permission to park in the employee parking lot tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now been just under a year since the night you met Calum Hood outside the venue of the show you had attended. The two of you became quick friends after that night and you both made efforts to connect with each other most every day. The two of you were constantly texting, talking on the phone, or snapchatting via the 5 Seconds Of Summer official snapchat. You still could not believe that by some random chance that night, Calum just happened to have wanted a cigarette at the same time that you happened to be smoking one, away from the large post-show crowd. It was not lost on you how lucky you were to not only have met him, but to have actually formed a genuine bond with him. You'd also spoken to the other guys in the band a few times as well, but mostly just when they would steal Calum's phone from him as he was talking to you. You didn't think you'd ever be able to forget your first conversation with Luke.

It was about four months after you'd met Calum, he was off somewhere in Europe on tour, taking over the world. He had texted you earlier in the day to make sure that he'd be able to call you at some point, neither of you quite yet sure how to make heads or tails of time differences. You told him to call you at what would have been roughly 1 am to him, but he assured you that he'd definitely call. And you believed him, because like he said the night you two met, he was a man of his word. When the time for his call rolled around you made sure to have your phone on you so that you wouldn't miss it. He called about 15 minutes later, apologizing over and over again for being late and blaming his drunken band mates. You could clearly hear a chorus of drunk male voices in the background of the phone call and offered to have him call you later on, or even the next day. Before Calum could answer you heard Luke in the background call out "Oi! Is'at (Y/N)?" You heard Calum say yes, and tell Luke to go away but Luke was apparently able to get Calums phone away from him because the next thing you heard was Luke on the other end of the line.

"Heeeeeey! It's (Y/N)!!!" He said, too loudly, his voice high pitched and slurring.

"Hi, Luke." You responded with a laugh.

Luke yelled to the people around him "Hey! Guess whaaaaaaat!" You listened as the noise around him silenced, a small smile still on your face. "Cal's girlfriend knows my naaaaaame!" Once again being way too loud, and slurring his words. Your smile fell instantly as you felt your entire body go red hot at his words. Sure, Calum was attractive, and nice, and funny and every other good thing a person could possibly be. But you weren't his girlfriend. The next thing you know a round of cheers and applause can be heard from the other side of the call, along with a roar of laughter from Luke and Calum telling him to give his phone back, peppering in some profanity and one particularly anatomical insult.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He starts with a sigh. "I'm in a band with a bunch of idiots." He says the last word slightly louder, making sure that they heard him. His statement was met with another roar of laughter and cheers. You assured him that it was okay, and told him to get off the phone and have fun with his friends. When he had protested, saying he wasn't in the mood to party, you jokingly threatened to hang up on him. He had giggled that cute, little giggle that you had come to absolutely adore. "Okay, I'll go. I'll have fun. I'm sorry our call got cut short. We can try again tomorrow." You agreed, and said your goodnights before hanging up. You knew all along that you and Calum were not dating. You were friends, and nothing more, and you were perfectly fine with that. But even knowing that, you still couldn't help yourself from thinking about the fact that Luke had called you Calum's girlfriend constantly for the next week.

It was now exactly three days until you would be seeing 5 Seconds Of Summer, and Calum, again and you could not be more excited. Calum was doing his damndest to get you to accept his offers of getting you into the show for free, getting you a meet and greet pass, even offering to bring you back stage with him and the band so that you could be side stage for the show, but you were adamant in declining every offer he made. You just wanted to be like every other fan going to see their favorite band that day.

"But you're not 'every other fan.'" He said, mimicking your tone over the phone. "You got someone on the inside now! Do you have any idea how many people would willingly lose an arm to get what I'm trying to give you?" His voice was slightly high pitched, feigning offense, as he tried to talk you into it.

"Maybe so, but I actually like waiting in line for shows. I've met some of the coolest people that way." You retorted.

"But not as cool as the people you meet by sharing cigarettes after the show, right?" His voice trailing up at the end and you swear to god you could actually hear him wiggling his eyebrows as he spoke. You smiled wide to yourself, sitting alone on your bed as you pretended to think about your answer. You tucked your legs under yourself so that you were sitting cross legged on top of your lavender bedspread before answering.

"I may have met like one or two cool people that way. Now that I think of it, I simply cannot remember." Calum groans into the phone at this. "Actually, there was this one guy..." You started, speaking as if you were trying to remember a distant memory that had gone blurry with time. "He was kinda cool, I guess. He definitely smoked a lot of my cigarettes, I do remember that." Calum actually gasped before all but yelling "I paid you back for those, Y/N!" You laughed and threw your head back, almost banging it on the headboard of your bed as you did so, as you thought back to that night. You heard Calum giggle on his end of the call, and you were really, really grateful that you were able to make him laugh like that.

The next few days somehow passed in a blur, and took a month to get through all at the same time. You went about your daily tasks on autopilot, just waiting impatiently for the night of the show. Work seemed to drag on worse than normal, and you found it hard to sleep at night due to the excitement. You spent the entire evening of the day before the show picking out an outfit, eventually settling on jeans and a plain hunter green shirt, basically the same outfit you had worn the last time you'd seen them live. You felt so dumb when you finally decided on your outfit, and you couldn't help but wonder why it had been so important in the first place.

Finally, after what seemed like lifetimes of waiting, the day of the show rolled around. You had planned on getting in line early to be sure you got a good spot in the crowd. You woke up well before your 6:30 alarm to a text from Calum.

(Y/N)! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!?!?!

You rub the sleep from your eyes as you smile down at your phone. You sit up in bed, throwing the covers from yourself before stretching your tired limbs. You pick your phone back up from your bed to text Calum back.

Thursday?

You smile to yourself at the thought that he was as excited about tonight as you were. As you waited for his response, you made your way to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. By the time you had dressed and thrown your hair up into a towel after your shower your phone was buzzing on the bathroom counter, Calums name lighting up the screen.

Ouch, (Y/N). Ouch.

Another text came through at that very moment.

And here I thought that what we had was special )':

You laughed out loud, the sound magnified by the tiled walls of your bathroom.

Put away the tissues, Hood. I'm probably more excited than you are about tonight anyway.

Impossible.

You felt your heart speed up just a bit at his response. How did he always know exactly what to say to do that to you? It didn't matter if he was halfway across the world, or two blocks down the street. This boy knew you, and that was scary. Sure, you've had boyfriends in the past, but even the guys that you had been in serious, committed relationships with had never had this kind of effect on you. This friendship was... Odd, to say the least.

You finished getting ready for the show, dressing in your pre-chosen outfit and applying a light layer of foundation and mascara before blow drying your hair and throwing it into a high pony. You found yourself getting nervous as you got into your car to go to the venue. You had been looking forward to seeing Calum again since you'd bought your ticket months ago, but now that it was just hours away you couldn't ignore the ball of nerves that had settled deep inside the pit of your stomach.

The band sat in the dressing room, the sounds of the opening band drifting in. Calum was bouncing his legs at hyper speed, tapping on his knees with his hands periodically, completely zoned out to the conversations going on around him. The boys had been giving him a hard time about this show for the last few days, knowing that this was the one you’d be at. Luke shot Michael and sneaky smile and mouthed “Watch this!” To him, slyly pointing at Calum. “So, Cal." He started, leaning back in his chair. "Is your girlfriend gonna be at the show?” Calums face broke out into a huge grin as he looked at Luke. Luke wore a mischievous smile on his face. Calum shook his head and forced his smile to drop so he could scowl at the blond. “Her name is (Y/N). She’s not my girlfriend. And you know she’s going to be there.” He paused for a moment, redirecting his eyes to the dressing room door. Michael let out a loud laugh. “I can’t believe you still haven’t made a move, man. Ask her out at least!” He said, throwing his hands dramatically above his head. Calum just shook his head again, still avoiding eye contact with his bandmates.

Suddenly Ashton stood from his own chair and walked over to Calum, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Guys, let’s be nice to Cal?” Calum looked up at him with a thankful smile. Ashton smiled back down at him. “Our boy is just taking his time, fellas. He's nervous about talking to a pretty girl. He’ll ask (Y/N) out when he’s good and ready.” Calum smacked Ashtons hand from his shoulder and sat forward on his chair. “You’re all a bunch of assholes, ya know that?” The three boys all laughed at once as Calum stood up and walked out the dressing room door, shutting it a little harder than he had meant to. Once he was on the other side of the door he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent you a text. 

You felt your phone buzz in your hand with a text from Calum. You couldn't help but notice the time, making a mental note that 5 Seconds of Summer would be on stage in less than ten minutes.

Where are you parked?

The same place as last time.

Meet there after the show?

You grinned at your screen, tucking a fallen piece of hair behind your ear, before responding.

I’ll be the one sitting on my car (;

A few minutes passed, you imagined he was busy getting ready for the show with the guys so you didn’t mind. You were about to put your phone back in your pocket when it buzzed once more.

Awesome. You look great today, by the way.

You felt your breath catch in your throat the second you read his message. The opening band that was on stage was finishing up the last song of their set, you could vaguely hear one of them telling the crowd that they would be at their merch table for the rest of the night and after the show, but you couldn't pay attention if you had wanted to. Did he really just send that? Did he mean it the way you took it? Are you reading too much into it? Friends compliment each other all the time, right? You put your phone to sleep and replaced it in your back pocket, trying to push your thoughts from your mind so that you could properly enjoy the show.  
A few minutes pass while the 5 Seconds of Summer techs set up the stage for the band. You get excited when you see them bring out the keyboard that Calum has been playing recently, placing it almost directly in front of you. The team works together seamlessly to get everything ready for the show. Before long, the lights on the stage dim and the crowd around you goes nuts. The show starts the same as every other 5 Seconds of Summer show, with Ashton entering the stage alone and hitting his cymbals to bring the rest of the band to stage. As soon as Calum gets to his microphone you see him scan the crowd. When his eyes meet yours he smiles that big, beautiful sunshine smile that made you absolutely melt.

During the show, Calum would occasionally find you in the crowd again and smile at you while he was singing. At one point, you watched as he met Michael in the middle of the stage and whispered something to him. After they spoke, Calum made his way over to the left side of the stage while Michael came over to the right side. He leaned out over the crowd and everyone around you started screaming, putting their arms up to try to reach him. But he was focused on you, not breaking eye contact. He smiled at you, and raised his eyebrows before pulling back and practically running back to his own microphone for his solo in the song. Your mouth went dry as you realized that Calum had definitely pointed you out to him when they had talked. Why? Why would Calum point you out to Michael in the middle of a show? Why did Michael care? Once more, you pushed your own thoughts from your mind and tried to enjoy the show.

As the band finished their final song, they once again met in the middle of the stage, bowed together, and walked off. You didn't go to the merch table afterwards like you normally would, too excited about seeing Calum again to put it off any longer. You immediately went to your car in the employee parking lot and got your pack of cigarettes out from the cup holder and lit one. You held the smoke in your lungs again, trying to calm your nerves. You looked over your shoulder again and saw the familiar sight of crew members loading instruments and gear into trailers. You smiled to yourself, remembering the last time you were sitting in this same position and how much your life had changed for the better since that night. You finished your cigarette and flicked the butt into the parking lot in front of you, watching at it landed in between two cars about a yard in front of you. That was when you heard it. That familiar voice that made the ball of nerves in your stomach disappear instantly.

"Those things will kill you, ya know." You spun around on your hood to see Calum walking up behind you, his red button down shirt open showing his black t-shirt underneath and both of his hands in the pockets of his pants. You jumped off your hood and walked as fast as you could toward him, his arms now open, waiting for you to take your place between them. Calum wrapped his strong arms around your shoulders, while you wrapped your own arms around his waist, snaking them under his red shirt. He brought one hand to the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. “I missed you.” He whispered into your hair. You smiled into his chest, breathing him in. “I missed you, too.” The two of you held each other for a moment before you stepped back, looking up at him. He was beaming as held your shoulders in his hands, and just looked at you. You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around him for a quick moment. He hugged you back, squeezing your shoulders in a comforting embrace.

This time, he was the one to take a step back and break the hug. He put both his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes, (Y/N). I have a surprise for you." You laughed as you did as you were told. "Hold your hands out." He commanded, and you did. "Okay, ready?" You nodded your head up and down quickly. He giggled a little before placing something in your hands. Actually, two somethings. Two small, smooth rectangles of the same size. You slowly opened one eye and looked at your palms to see two packs of cigarettes, one of the kind you smoked and one of the kind Calum smoked. "So tonight I don't have to smoke all of your cigarettes, and you don't get to hold it over me for the next year." You laughed as you brought both hands to the side of your face, and saying in a bad falsetto, "My hero!"

You both took your spots on the hood of your car. You lit a cigarette as Calum expertly smacked his own pack against his hand before opening it and lighting his own. The same comfortable silence as before enveloped the two of you as you smoked. You would occasionally look over at Calum to find that he was already looking at you. You blushed and turned your head back to face the ground, earning a small chuckle from him each time. After the third time of this happening you finally asked Calum why he was looking at you. Something on your face? He giggled again and said "I'm just really happy to be in the same city as you again, that's all." You leaned over, resting your shoulder on his and taking a deep breath. You brought your cigarette to your lips and inhaled, unable to contain the smile taking over your face.

When you both finished your cigarettes, you laid back on your hood just like you had before. You asked him about his tour, and he shared the same stories that you had been hearing all year but he still captured your attention as if they were brand new to you. You had one arm behind your head, and the one closest to Calum laid out at your side, absentmindedly playing with a loose strand on your shorts as he talked. He had just finished telling a story about Ashton and something called a "shooey" when you suddenly felt his warm hand against yours. He put his hand on yours, intertwining your fingers. The touch sent fireworks through your entire body and before you knew it was happening, you were pulling your hand away.

"Shit! I'm sorry, (Y/N). Fuck... I shouldn't have done that." He sat up straight, running a hand through his curls. "It's just that Michael has been really giving me shit lately and I just thought..." You stopped him mid-sentence.

"Calum, it's fine." He took his hand from his hair and looked at you. "It was just a surprise. I don't know why I pulled my hand away, really. Maybe just because I haven't actually held hands with anyone in a while?"

Calum had a shy smiled on his face as he asked, "So... You're not, like, upset or anything?"

"No, I'm not upset. Just a little shocked." You answered, moving your hand to capture his again, giving it a squeeze.

His smile grew so wide that you weren't sure how his face was even big enough to hold it. "Am I really that bad at flirting?"

You threw your head back, your hair flying, as you laughed. You leaned into him again and closed your eyes, allowing yourself to be completely submerged in the moment. "No, you're not that bad at flirting." You answered, taking a deep breath. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out why, is all." Calum turned toward you, and looked into your eyes. You were amazed at how beautiful his big, brown eyes were in the lights of the city. He brought his free hand to cup the side of your face, his thumb gently rubbing along your cheekbone.

"Because, Y/N. You are the best thing in my life. Your phone calls make my entire day, and I reread your texts over and over again on the bus when I can't sleep. I talk about you constantly to the guys, and anyone else who will listen. Seeing your pictures on Instagram and Snapchat break my heart a little bit because all I can think about is how much longer I have to wait until I get to see you again." He smiled at you, flicking his tongue out of his mouth slightly to lick his lips. "(Y/N), the guys are always, and I mean /always/ on my ass about asking you out, but I didn't want to do it on the road. That didn't feel right, or fair, ya know?" You nodded your head against his hand, unable to speak. His smile grew as he continued. "I had to cash in every favor I've earned over the last seven years for this, but we don't have a show until Monday. So we aren't leaving until Saturday morning." He took a deep breath, breaking your eye contact to look down at the hood of your car. He looked back up at you, you could see in his eyes that he was nervous. "I'd love to be able to take you on a real date tomorrow night. If you'll let me, anyway."

Before you could stop yourself your face was an inch from his. You looked deep into his eyes, then glanced down at his full lips before whispering, "Of course." And closing the space between the two of you. Calum moved his hand that had been cupping your cheek to the back of your head, tangling his long fingers in your hair again as he kissed you back. You left your eyes closed for just a second when Calum pulled back from you and broke the kiss. When you opened your eyes you saw that he was wearing an even bigger smile than before, but now you had a whole new appreciation for it. The two of you laid back on your hood once more, this time you placed one arm around his waist as you laid your head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around you as the other one reached up to yours, lacing your fingers with his own once again. You watched the stars together in that parking lot for hours. You were sure the actual employees of the venue had been judging you as they walked to their cars to leave, but you could not be bothered to care.

Calum was sure that his bandmates would no doubt wonder what the hell had happened to him, but he just smiled to himself. He knew that when he told them he had finally asked you out, they'd almost be happier than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!! Thank you so much for checking this out! Feedback is always appreciated!   
> Originally posted to Tumblr: June 29, 2018


	3. Chapter 3

You were standing at the door to your closet, trying to choose between two of your favorite dresses when you heard your phone ring from your dresser. You smiled as you heard your boyfriends ringtone sound out through your bedroom. You retrieved your phone and answered it. You took a few steps back to sit down on your bed, putting the dresses down on top of your open suitcase on the floor as you did so.

“Hi, baby.”

“Hello, snookums.” He replied, his voice sounding sticky sweet.

You smiled to yourself and laid back onto your bed turning to lay on your side. “Funny timing, actually. I was just finishing up packing for tomorrow.” You felt the smile on your face grow as you thought about finally being able to visit him again. You’d visited him in January for a “late Christmas” because he had gone to Australia to be with his parents and sister for actual Christmas. But that was nearly six months ago. And right now you missed him more than ever because your one year anniversary with Calum was the day after tomorrow.

“I can’t wait, love. I miss you so much.” He sighed into the phone.

For just a moment, you felt your heart break. You hated being away from Calum for any length of time. You knew going in to this relationship that it would be difficult. You had already spent a year being just friends with Calum before you made your relationship official. You already knew all about the late nights, the missed phone call dates, the heartache of the distance. But knowing that it would be difficult didn’t make missing him any easier to handle.

“I know, baby. I miss you, too.” You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut. Hot tears threatened to spill from your eyes, but you were able to blink them back. Sniffling, you sat back up in your bed and tucked one leg under yourself, the other dangling over the edge. “Hey, stop trying to make me sad, Hood!” You exclaimed, laughing at yourself for getting so emotional when you would be seeing him again in less than 24 hours.

“I didn’t make you sad, you made me sad!” His voice was slightly loud. “Why are you even sad, anyway? You’re gonna be back with me tomorrow, love. And then our anniversary is the next day. This is gonna be a great week, trust me.” His voice was calm and quiet now. He knew exactly how to calm you down and bring you back down to earth when your emotions got the best of you. You smiled to yourself and felt one tear slip down your cheek.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” You asked, wiping the stray tear with the heel of your hand. “I love you so much sometimes.”

He giggled into the phone, “I love you so much, all the time."

The next day you loaded your suitcase into the back of a cab and headed to the airport. The drive there was quiet and far too long, in your opinion. Your driver tried to make small talk with you, but the only thing on your mind was that in just a few short hours you would be on a plane, flying to see your boyfriend for the first time in six long months.

You paid your driver and made your way into the airport to get checked in for your flight. Once all of that was done, it was time to play the waiting game. You pulled your phone from your purse to text Calum.

I’m at the airport! Now I’m just waiting to actually leave.

Yasss, babe! Can’t wait to see you!  
And hug you!  
And kiss you!  
And touch your butt!!!!!

You laughed so loudly at his last message that a couple of men in business-y looking suits stopped talking and looked at you as they walked past. But you couldn’t be bothered to even pay attention to them. 

Who says I’m gonna let you touch my butt?

You’re gonna deny me butt touches? On this, our relationships birthday? Stone cold, (Y/N). Stone. Cold. 

You laughed again, this time throwing your hand over your mouth before you were able to disrupt anyone else around you. You really did love that boy more than you thought you ever would. You continued texting him off and on for the next few hours until you finally able to board the plane. You sent Calum one last text before turning your phone off and putting it into your bag. 

Boarding now. Love you. 

He sent back a picture of Duke, sitting on the back of his couch and looking out the window at the front of the house. 

Duke knows and he’s excited! 

When you landed at LAX you knew not to look for Calum in the crowd. Just like last time, he’d hired a driver to pick you up and drop you off at his house. “Too many people.” He’d explained. “Too much of a chance of getting recognized. I want this trip to be just about you, and us.” You smiled to yourself and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as you walked through the terminal, pulling your suitcase behind you. You spotted a tall guy in dress pants and a plain blue button down shirt holding a sign displaying your full name on it.

Before you knew it, your driver was making a left hand turn onto Calum’s street. You perked up in your seat like a puppy going to his favorite park. You sat forward, clutching your bag as tightly as you could stand as you did everything in your power to not squeal with excitement. You watched the house number go up and counted down how many more houses until you would reach Calum’s. 5… 4… 3… 2… When you passed Calum’s next door neighbor you felt your eyes start to water with excitement.

Just as the driver was hitting his turn signal to turn into Calum’s drive way, you saw the front door swing open. He all but ran outside, Duke at his heels, reaching the driveway just as the driver was putting his car in park. Before you had a chance to, he opened your door for you and put his hand out to help you stand out of the car. You took his hand, and your mind flashed back to the first night you’d met him and how he’d helped you get down from the hood of your car in the same way.

As soon as you were out of the car Calum wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled your body as close to his as was physically possible. You put your hands around his back, balling the fabric of his shirt in your hands.

“I missed you so much, love. So, so much.” He whispered to you.

“I missed you more.” You responded, your grip on his torso tightening just slightly.

Suddenly there was a loud cough behind you. You felt a blush fall over your cheeks as you broke your hug and stepped back. Calum walked over to where the driver had unloaded your suitcase from his trunk. He took the suitcase from him and thanked him, and the two shook hands before the driver got back into his car and took off down the road. Calum grinned at you as he walked back to you. He wrapped one arm around your shoulders, the other dragging your suitcase across his lawn. He pulled you closer to him as he leaned down and planted a kiss into your hair. “I’m so happy you’re finally here.”

That night you and Calum met up with the rest of his band for dinner. When Michael and Crystal arrived at the restaurant they both hugged you, and Crystal made a comment about how great that dress looked on you. After you all took your seats, Calum put his arm over the back of your chair and leaned over to kiss your cheek.

“So, I see you’re still not sick of him yet?” Michael asked you, smiling slightly.

You looked over at Calum. He was wearing that beautiful sunshine smile that made your heart flutter. “No, not yet.” You answered him. Everyone at the table let out a laugh at that.

The rest of the night was absolutely perfect. You spent the evening laughing and joking with everyone, especially Ashton and Crystal, who you had come to learn were the most like you in terms of personality. You loved being able to be there with Calum and his friends, instead of just hearing bits and pieces of conversations in the backgrounds of your phone calls. You left one hand on Calum’s thigh the entire time you were at dinner, his own hand on top of yours more often than not, giving it a slight squeeze every time.

“So, tomorrow’s the big day?” Crystal asked you from across the table, her eyebrows rising as she spoke. Your growing smile served as enough of an answer for her. She brought one hand to her chest, “You two are so cute. I remember when we were like that.” She said, her voice almost a dreamy sigh as Michael laughed quietly next to her. She and Michael shared a quick kiss. She turned back to you. “Well, since I probably won’t see you tomorrow, happy early anniversary.” She smiled, and you thanked her.

“What are you guys doing tomorrow, anyway?” Ashton asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Each other.” Luke answered suddenly, causing the table to erupt into laughter again.

Calum’s hand found yours under the table, lacing his fingers with yours. He looked at you with an apologetic look in his eyes and squeezed your hand under the table. You just laughed it off, more than used to the guys and their humor by now.

The next day was so much better than you could have ever dreamed. It started by waking up next to Calum, who was still sleeping. You took a few minutes to just look at him as he slept. He was on his stomach, one arm tucked up under his pillow, his blanket covering just up to his waist. His lips were parted just slightly as soft snores escaped from between them. You loved how his black curls fell over his forehead, and into his eyes. You wanted to reach up and run your hands through his thick hair, but didn’t want to risk waking him. Instead, you slowly lifted the covers from yourself and found his shirt on the bedroom floor, slipping it over yourself before making your way to the bathroom, Duke following close behind you.

You walked past the bed again on your way to the balcony. Calum was still sleeping as you pulled on a pair of shorts from your suitcase and walked outside. You closed your eyes and breathed deep, the bustling sounds of the city morning filling your ears. You found your cigarette pack on his patio table and lit one. You were about half done with your cigarette when you heard the glass door behind you open and close quickly. The next thing you knew, Calum had his hands wrapped around your waist and his lips on your neck.

“Those things will kill you, ya know?” He whispered into the heated skin just below your ear. His voice was hoarse because he’d just woken up. You put your cigarette over your shoulder, and he wrapped his lips around it before inhaling. He turned his face away from you for just a moment to exhale the cloud of smoke before reattaching his mouth to your neck and shoulder. You couldn’t help the small sound that escaped your lips as his mouth made quick work of discovering every inch of you, and you felt him smile as soon as he heard it.

“Happy anniversary, love.” He said softly, a slight rasp still present in his voice.

You smiled and pressed your body closer to his. “Happy anniversary.” You whispered back to him. You turned your head, lips colliding with his. He took the cigarette from your hand and put it out in the ashtray on the table next to you. He left his hands on your waist as you turned around to face him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers raking through the curls at the back of his head as you deepened the kiss. His fingers started to become tighter on your waist. Not tight enough to hurt, tight enough that you could feel the rings he wore through the fabric of his shirt that you were wearing.

He broke the kiss, and you noticed that his lips were slightly swollen. He brought one hand up to cup your cheek and brought his face back to yours for another quick kiss. “I love you, (Y/N).” He put his forehead to yours and closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Calum Thomas Hood.” You said, your voice barely audible, placing a short peck to his lips with every word of his full name. He smiled down at you, opening his eyes. He kissed your forehead, lips lingering for a moment.

“We should probably go get ready.” He said, his hand that had been on your face running down your arm to grab your hand. “I’ve got quite a day planned, snookums.” You giggled at the nickname he’d given you as you followed him into the bedroom through the sliding glass door. 

Calum was right, it ended up being quite the day. First, after going for breakfast at a local cafe you’d loved the last time you visited, he took you on a long drive along the coast. It was absolutely breathtaking. You pulled your phone from your bag a few different times to take some photos. A few of the beaches and some other scenery, a few selfies to send back to your friends in Ohio. But by far the majority of your photos were of Calum, one hand on the wheel while the other was firm on your thigh. After putting your phone back in your bag you leaned over and kissed his cheek, earning a big, bright smile from him.

You stopped for lunch at a diner that Calum swore was the best food in the state. You were pleasantly surprised to find that he just may have been right about that. After paying the check, Calum’s hand found yours again and he lead you outside, back to his car. He placed his hand on your thigh as he put his car into drive and took off back down the road.

“How does an afternoon at the zoo sound?” He asked, looking over at you, giggling when he saw the excitement on your face.

“Yes! Please! I love the zoo!” You answered, actually bouncing in your seat as you talked. He laughed at you again.

The two of you spent a few hours walking around the zoo, hand-in-hand the entire time. There were a few fans who recognized Calum as you were there, but they were sweet and excited when they came up to you. They both apologized for interrupting and you just had to smile at them. You knew what it was like to be them, seeing someone from your favorite band. You happily took one of their phones and took a picture of them with Calum. They both thanked you a few times before walking away, looking at the picture on the phone.

“Sorry about that, love.” Calum said as he returned his hand to yours.

“Nothing at all to be sorry for, baby.” You assured him. “They were cute, and neither of them gave me the stank eye. I like them.” He giggled and planted a quick kiss on your cheek as you walked.

Your anniversary night ended with Calum making steaks on the grill, while you played with Duke in the yard. A few times you’d look up at Calum and find him focused on the grill, the late afternoon sun hitting his golden skin in a way that made your heart beat just slightly faster.

“Foods on!” He called from his spot in front of the grill, waving a pair of tongs above his head. You gathered Duke in your arms and walked into the kitchen, stopping to kiss Calum on the way. He placed a light slap to your butt as you passed by him, earning a loud laugh from you as he did so.

As you ate, the two of you talked about your day and what you were going to do for the rest of your trip. Your smile fell slightly as you realized that you would be leaving in just four days. Calum reached across the table and took your hand in his. “What’s the matter, love? Should I give up my dreams of being a Food Network chef?” He asked, gesturing towards your plate and trying to lighten the mood.

You smiled up at him. “Definitely not. The foods great.” You started, your voice slightly sad. “It’s just that I don’t want to leave. It’s weird,” You laughed quietly before continuing. “I was born and raised in Ohio. I love Ohio. I’ve never known anything other than Ohio. But the last few months, it just doesn’t feel the same. Almost doesn’t feel like home, because you’re not there with me.” Calum rubbed his thumb along the top of your hand, his eyes intent on you as you spoke.

“Okay, (Y/N),” He said with a sigh. “I need to talk to you. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to bring this up but now seems as good a time as any.” Your mind instantly went to some of the worst case scenarios you could think of. Calum picked up on your change of mood and quickly corrected you. “No, no, no! It’s nothing bad, I promise!” You nodded to him, doing your best to calm yourself down.

“So, I’ve been thinking for a while…” He started, taking a deep breath. “How would you feel about moving here?”

You took a second to process what he had said. “You want me to move to California?” You asked.

“Uh, well I actually meant more specifically here.” He answered, gesturing with his hand that he was talking about his house. Your breath caught in your throat for just a second when you realized what he was asking.

“You want me to move… In with you.” You said.

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay,”

“But if you don’t want to, I understand. I know you have your whole life in Ohio.”

“Okay,”

“You’ve got your job and your house and everything. I know this is asking a lot.”

“Okay,”

“Trust me, if I could I would move there! It’s cheaper, and people are nicer there…”

“Calum! I’m saying yes!” You interrupted his rambling, a big smile on your face. He stopped talking and looked up at you. It always amazed you how expressive his face, specifically his eyes, was.

“Yes?” He asked, his voice unsure.

“Yes.” You answered.

Calum stood from where he sat and walked around the table to you. He leaned down and caught your lips in a heated kiss. “You amaze me every single day, (Y/N). I love you.” He said quietly after he broke the kiss.

“I love you more.” You answered, pushing your chair back from the table and standing up as you spoke. Once more you reached your hands around his neck, your fingers tangling in his black curls. Calum took your hand in his and started to lead you upstairs to his bedroom.

“Impossible.” He said, his voice was barely a whisper as he shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed part three!!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 4, 2018


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up slowly, to the sounds of Breadstick’s high pitched whining next to you. The golden retriever puppy you and Calum had adopted a few months ago hadn’t quite yet learned how to hold it like Duke had. You opened your eyes to see Calum’s side of your bed empty. You furrowed your brows as you lifted the blanket from yourself and got out of bed. “Who’s gotta go potty?” You asked and both dogs immediately ran out of your bedroom and down the stairs to the back door. 

After letting the dogs out and closing the door behind them you walked over to the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. You pressed the ‘start’ button and it began brewing as you retrieved your favorite coffee mug from the cupboard above you. When you brought the mug down you noticed a purple sticky note stuck to it. 

_At the studio. Be home soon. Love you.  
-C♥_

And scrawled sloppily underneath that, 

_I love you too  
\- Ashton (:_

You giggled as you stuck the note to a Chinese take out menu on the door of your refrigerator. You made yourself a cup of coffee and took it out the back porch. A few cigarettes and one cup of coffee later you were still sitting there, just watching the dogs play together in the yard. Taking a deep breath, you took a moment to appreciate the small family you had here with Calum. You had an amazing boyfriend, who showed you daily how much he loved you. You also had the greatest friends in the world and the two cutest dogs in the state of California. You were unconditionally happy, and had to admit that it felt great.

Suddenly, you heard your phone ring from inside the house. Picking up your empty coffee mug, you ran inside to answer it before whoever it was hung up. The caller ID displayed Crystal’s name.

“Hey, Crys.” You started, setting your coffee mug on the counter and opening the fridge to grab your creamer so you could make another cup. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, just wanted to see how last night went.”

The night before, you had celebrated your two year anniversary with Calum. He took you to dinner, and you walked on the boardwalk, nothing too exciting. “Oh, how fun!” She sighed into the phone. “Was there… Anything else?” She asked, her voice expectant.

“Uh, not really.” You answered her, slightly confused. “Oh, wait! Breadstick did have an accident in the kitchen, but other than that not much else. It was nice, though.”

“It sounds nice, (Y/N). I’m glad you two had a good night.” You heard Michael talking to Crystal in the background and offered to call her back later on. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you later. Bye! Love ya!”

“Love ya,” You answered her before hanging up and setting your phone back on the counter. You couldn’t help but think that it was an odd phone call. Why did she ask if there was anything else? It was a nice night, you thought to yourself, mentally defending your anniversary date. You took your second cup of coffee upstairs to your bedroom and started to get ready for your day.

A few hours later you were lying in bed with the dogs, reading a book while they slept on Calum’s side. Your phone buzzed on your bedside table with a text from Calum. 

_On my way home, love._

_Yay! Can you pick me up a pack of smokes on your way? I pinkie promise to love you forever and ever!_

_Those things will kill you, ya know?_

You smiled and rolled your eyes at his message. He’s said that very sentence to at least twenty times since the night you met, but it still made you smile like an idiot every single time. Somehow over the last three years, a sentence that used to irritate you to no end had become one of your favorite things to hear. After a moment, you texted him back-

_Love you._

_Love you more._

_Tell Ashton I love him, too._

_“Obviously.” - Direct quote from Ashton Irwin_

You smiled to yourself as you put your phone to sleep. You stood from the bed and walked downstairs so you could meet Calum in the living room when he got home. He’d been spending a lot of time at the studio the last few months, finishing up the newest 5 Seconds of Summer album. You liked to meet him at the door and listen to him talk about all the technicalities of his music, things that you didn’t understand but you knew that he loved.

Ten minutes later you heard the front door open. You stood from the couch and walked over to meet Calum. “Hi, baby. How was your day?” You asked, placing one hand on his shoulder as you leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed you back, snaking one arm around your waist and placing the other on your cheek for just a moment. He broke the kiss just as quickly as it had started. His intensity took you by surprise for a second and you found yourself oddly missing the kiss as soon as it ended. He took a step back from you and reached into his front pocket, pulling out the pack of cigarettes you’d asked for and handed them over. You placed a quick peck to his cheek as you mumbled a quiet thank you.

“So, I was thinking Italian for dinner?” He asked, walking past you into the living room to pet Duke and Breadstick.

“Sounds fine to me.” You answered, sitting on the couch next to the dogs. Calum sat next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, you leaned into his slightly. “Wanna go out or do you want me to cook? I found a lasagna recipe that sounds promising.”

Calum placed a kiss to the top your head as you spoke. “Let’s go out. I heard the place on Ninth is decent.” He answered. “By the way, I love this new shampoo. Smells good.” He giggled as he put his face in your hair again and took a deep breath, making you laugh out loud. 

 

An hour later you were sitting down to dinner with Calum. You noticed that he kept checking his phone every few minutes, but didn’t think much of it. You knew that he’d been busy with a lot of band stuff recently. He put his phone back into his jacket pocket for what seemed like 20th time with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’ll leave it in my pocket for the rest of the night.” He grinned at you as he took your hand from across the table.

“Not a problem.” You answered, waving your free hand to show that it was not a big deal. His smile grew as he rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. Neither of you spoke for a moment, both you just appreciating each others company. You noticed his smile slowly growing as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“I hope you know how much I love you.” He said, his voice quiet. A blush fell over your cheeks as he spoke, making his own smile even wider. “How did I get so lucky?”

“By not quitting smoking when you told Luke that you would.” You answered, shrugging your shoulders. He let out a small laugh, looking down at the tablecloth. 

 

As you ate dinner you noticed that he was not as focused as he normally was. You assumed it was something to do with the newest album he’d been working on for the last few months. He was excited about it, and told you all the time that he thought it was the best music they’d ever made. But you also knew that he was unsure about how fans would react. He had played you a few things as they were working on them, and even though you told him time and time again that it was all really good, he was still unsure.

You noticed that he was bouncing one leg under the table, something you knew he only did when he was feeling especially nervous or anxious. “What’s on your mind?” You asked him before popping a bite of food into your mouth. Your question seemed to shock him. He snapped his head up quickly from where he had been studying his plate. You raised your eyebrows and repeated your question.

“Nothing, love.” He answered with a smile.

“Are you sure? You seem,” You paused, looking for the right word. “Distracted?”

“I know, it’s just a lot happening right now.”

“So, talk to me about it.” You offered, setting down your fork and reaching over to him across the table, the tips of your fingers resting just above the JKH tattoo on his left hand. His smile grew as he looked down at your hand on top of his. He had stopped bouncing his leg, so at least that was something. But you could tell there was something he wasn’t telling you. You rubbed the back of his hand a few times and made a mental note to ask him again when you were home. You’d learned over the last year that he was more likely to talk about things that bothered him if the two of you were lying in bed, or snuggling on the couch. You had a theory that he had to be physically comfortable to get mentally comfortable enough to open up.

After you finished eating, you paid your check and followed Calum outside, your hand in his. When you were outside the restaurant he put one arm around your shoulder as you walked. You put your arm around his waist and squeezed his torso lightly. He looked down at you with a smile before he stopped walking and leaned down to kiss you, moving the hand that had been around your shoulder to tangle his fingers in your hair. Once again, this shocked you because he was not one for PDA. You left your arm around his waist, bringing your free hand up to join it behind his back.

You broke the kiss and opened your eyes to look into his. “I love you.” You whispered to him. He captured your lips in another passionate kiss before taking your hand from behind his back and linking your fingers with his. He lead you to the parking lot behind the restaurant, where he opened your door and held your hand as you sat down before taking his own spot in the driver's seat. As he sat down he placed his hand on your thigh, the tips of fingers dipping between your thighs just slightly.

 

When you arrived back home, you noticed that Calum didn’t get out of the car right away. He seemed nervous, or anxious, maybe? Either way, something definitely seemed off. You reached over and ran your hand through his hair lightly, making him look at you.

“Everything good, baby?” You asked in a soft tone.

He smiled and reached up to take your hand in his before turning his head to place a delicate kiss into your palm. “Yeah, love. Everything’s good.” He smiled softly.

You smiled back at him, wanting to believe him. He set your hand down on your lap and opened his door, then making his way across the front of the car to open yours. Just like always, he held one hand out to you to, which you happily took. As you stood from the car you placed a quick kiss to his lips, earning a smile from him. He closed your door and the two of you started up the driveway to the front door.

“Damn.” You heard him say behind you. “Go on in, I left my phone in the car.” You turned and continued toward the door. As you reached the porch, you heard music playing from inside.

_“Please take me by the hand, it’s so cold out tonight. I’ll put blankets on the bed, I won’t turn out the light. Don’t forget to think about me and I won’t forget you.”_

You paused with your hand on the knob, your mind flashing back to the night that Calum had decided that this was “your song.” You were driving around in the middle of night the first time you had visited him in California. You had your music on shuffle, playing through the speakers of his car. When this song started he instantly turned the volume up and started tapping out the beat on his steering wheel. He turned the volume back down when the song ended.

“That’s our song, now.” He said, matter of factly. “But instead of college, we’re Going Away To Tour. or Going Away To Ohio.” He had smiled at you in a way that made you melt, and that was that. Going Away To College had been “your song” ever since.

You turned the knob and walked inside just as the second verse was starting. The first thing you saw was Duke and Breadstick sitting side by side in front of you, both of them with a large red bow tied to their collars. You looked behind them and saw that the lights in your house were off, but there were dozens of white tea candles lit all over the place. There was also a bouquet of yellow roses, your favorite, sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

As you were trying to process everything you were seeing you suddenly heard the front door close behind you. You turned and saw Calum, down on one knee with a small box open in his hand. Your eyes began to water immediately and you brought one hand to cover your mouth. “Cal-” He cut you off.

“I wanted to do this last night at dinner, but I chickened out at the last second. I didn’t go to the studio today, I was with Ashton trying to plan something special.” He confessed, his voice shaking as he talked. “(Y/N). I love you so much. You are the only thing in my life that means a damn thing at the end of the day. I love our little family with the boys, I love the life that I’ve built with you.” A few more tears had fallen from your eyes by now. You tried to wipe them away with your hand, but they kept falling.

“(Y/N),” He started, taking a long pause before continuing. “Will you marry me?”

You still couldn’t speak, your brain suddenly unable to find the word “yes.” So you just nodded your head excitedly instead. He stood up straight and put the small diamond ring onto your finger. He pulled you into a big hug and kissed your cheek. You hugged him back as tightly as your arms would allow. You were still crying, sure you were making a wet spot on his shirt, but you didn’t care.

You pulled back from the hug and pulled the collar of Calum’s shirt down to kiss him, your body craving his in a way you couldn’t explain. You had never been so happy in your life. When Calum pulled back from the kiss you took a second to examine your ring. It was a very simple silver band and a single, small diamond. It was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. You were about to lean in to kiss him again when suddenly you heard Crystals voice from upstairs.

“Can we come down now!?” Her voice was dripping with excitement.

Calum stepped around you and looked up the stairs, you followed behind him and sure enough all of your friends were standing at the top of the stairs, just out of view from the front door.

“Why are you still here!?” Calum asked. You shot him a questioning look. He placed a hand on the small of your back and started to lead you to the living room. You could hear the sounds of four pairs of feet coming down the stairs as you went. “Remember how I said that I had Ashton help me plan this?” He asked. You nodded. “Well, he was supposed to light the candles and set up the music and be gone by the time we got back."

You looked over at Ashton, he had both hands in the pockets of his jeans as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “I swear I was gonna be gone! But then someone-” He looked at Crystal accusingly. “Said they needed to double check everything and by the time she was done you were already pulling up. So we just ran upstairs and hid.”

“And that brings up another question.” Calum said, turning his attention back to the group. “Why the hell are all of you in my house in the first place? It was supposed to just be Ash.”

Crystal let out a laugh. “You didn’t actually expect me to miss this, right? And I had to bring Michael, he was my ride.”

“I was just hoping you’d bring back leftovers.” Luke chimed in, shrugging. The group laughed all together.

“Okay, okay. Enough of this. Let me see that ring, girl!” Crystal said, leaving Mikey’s side and coming over to where you were already holding your hand out to her. She took your hand in hers, turning it slightly and watching the diamond shine in the light of the candles. “Oh, (Y/N)! This is exactly what you said you wanted!” She pulled you into a hug. Her eyes were watering just slightly as she pulled back from the hug. “I’m so happy for you two. I just love you guys.” She pulled you in for another hug, this time using one arm to rope Calum into it as well.

The rest of the group took turns hugging you and Calum and offering their congratulations. Ashton was last in line. When it was his turn you thanked him for his help in getting everything set up. He brushed it off, “The only thing I did was light some candles and accidentally bring this lot to your house.” He smiled, gesturing vaguely at the rest of the group. “Everything you see was all your boyfriend- I’m sorry, your fiances doing.” He said, a cheeky smile on his face. You hugged him, him rubbing your back as you did.

Everyone left shortly after that, leaving you and Calum alone. You both went up to your bedroom to change for bed. The smile on your face was so wide that your cheeks were starting to hurt but you didn’t care, it was so worth it. You were about to marry your best friend in the world. You were about to become Mrs. Calum Hood.

Calum was in the bathroom changing as you stepped out onto the balcony to light a cigarette. You couldn’t stop staring at the ring on your finger as you smoked. You kept turning it with your thumb and watching the moonlight dance on its surface. Suddenly Calum’s arms were around you and he was resting his chin on your shoulder. He watched as you continued to twirl your ring, a smile on his face. He kissed you on the cheek as you held your cigarette over your shoulder for him to take a hit. This was a position you found yourselves in frequently, him standing behind you on the balcony with his arms around you as you shared a cigarette between the two of you. He inhaled the smoke, and held it in his lungs before turning away from you to exhale. You leaned over slightly to put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

“I love you, future wife.” He whispered, you could hear the smile in his voice.

You took a deep breath, taking in the city that you now called home. You covered Calum’s arms with your own before whispering back to him, “I love you, too, future husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 6, 2018


	5. Chapter 5

You were still half asleep when you felt the mattress shift behind you, followed by Calum pressing his body to yours and wrapping one arm tightly around your waist under the comforter. He started placing small, feather light kisses to your exposed shoulders, pulling you fully from your sleep. Your heart began to flutter when you felt his lips curling into a smile against your skin. You could definitely get used to waking up like this. You rolled over so that you were lying on your back and turned your face to look at Calum. His eyes were half closed, showing that he wasn’t quite fully awake yet either.

“Morning, love.” He said, his raspy voice barely a whisper. You reached a hand up and tangled your fingers in the thick, black curls at the top of his head. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as you lightly scratched at his scalp with your nails. He tightened his grip around you, pulling your body closer to his. You turned just slightly in his arms so that you were chest to chest and wrapped your arms around his neck. He moved one hand so that it was gripping your hip, his thumb drawing lazy circles on your skin while you raked your fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

“Morning, handsome.” He smiled at you before closing the space between the two of you, catching your lips in a soft, sleepy kiss. He broke the kiss and laid his head back onto his pillow with a sleepy smile. When he opened his eyes, his smile grew, showing his teeth and making the corners of his eyes crinkle in that amazing way that you loved so much.

“Still wanna marry me?” The rasp in his voice was still present, but fading as he was starting to wake up. You smiled, scrunching your nose at the running joke that you two had kept going over the last year. He had started it when he went on tour with the band just a few months after he proposed, texting you every morning to make sure you hadn’t changed your mind. He knew you hadn't, knew that you never would, but you suspected that he just liked to hear you say it. You didn't mind in the slightest. You would seats take any chance you got to tell Calum that you loved him.

“Yes,” You started, nodding your head against your pillow. “But we’re not getting married until tomorrow, so I still have time to change my mind.”

Calum let out a short laugh. “Well, our families and your friends are already here. So, if you do change your mind you have to be the one to tell them.”

“Deal.” You replied. Calum smiled as he leaned in to kiss you again, you felt his grip on your hip loosen. He started to move his hand farther down your body. You stopped him when you felt him reach your thigh and move his hand back towards your butt. “Calum! Knock it off.” His smile grew into a mischievous grin as his fingers trailed over your skin, inching down the back of your thigh, closer and closer to where your knees met below the comforter. You knew this move, and normally you loved it. Calum would hook his strong hands around the backs of your knees and flip you on to your back, or, if you were already on your back, he'd pull you by your knees to wherever he wanted you. After getting you down, he'd climb on top of you and attack you with either tickles or kisses, depending on his mood. The thrill of it alone always made you want him even more than you normally did. But now was definitely not the time.

“We are not doing this while your sister is in the next room. I feel like I shouldn’t have to tell you that.” You tried to make your voice sound serious but you couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation of his fingertips ghosting over your bare legs. You took his hand in yours, bringing it to your lips and placing kisses to each of his fingertips. His grin from a moment ago melted into the small, shy smile that he reserved just for you. Just for moments like this.

After kissing each of his fingers in turn you planted a final kiss to his open palm and placed his hand on your chest, over your heart. His warm hand felt so at home against your skin. It was like your body was sculpted specifically to fit with his in every way. You left your hand covering his for a moment before moving forward just slightly. He met you in the middle, and you shared another soft, show kiss. His sexual touches from before were all but forgotten as you moved your closed lips against his.

When you pulled away, you opened your eyes to find Calum already looking at you with another bright smile. A short giggle fell from his lips. “What's so funny?” You asked as you removed your hand from his, letting it find its way to his waist.

“Nothing,” He answered. He moved his hand from your chest to the back of your head, his long fingers getting lost in your messy morning hair. “I just love you. I can't believe I get to marry you tomorrow.”

“I love you, too.” You whispered. The two of lie there in silence for a few moments. Looking into each other's eyes, your hands moving lightly over the others skin. You brought one hand to his tattooed chest, letting your fingers dance lightly over the Roman numerals on his collarbone. Calum let out another soft, low sigh as you placed a kiss to the tattoo.

“C’mere, beautiful.” He said as he rolled on to his back, pulling you into his chest. You laid half on your side, half on your stomach. Draping an arm over his chest, you took a deep breath, his scent filling your senses.

“We have so much to do today.” You sighed.

“I know.” He agreed, rubbing his hand up your arm. “What’s on the books?”

“You have to take the guys to get your tuxes, and the girls and I are going to get my dress-”

“I can't wait to see you in your dress. Even though you're lying to God by wearing white.” He laughed, and you rolled your eyes.

“God can't see what we do in our marital bed.”

“What about our marital couch, our marital shower…” He asked, trailing off at the end. “Our marital guest bed, the counter of our marital kitchen, the back seat of our marital car, that one time on our marital balcony.”

You laughed at him, turning your face into his chest. “Nope, he can't see those either.”

Calum rolled over, pinning you beneath him. “Well, if God can't see…” He said, his mischievous grin returning just before he kissed you. He started trailing kisses down your jaw and onto your neck.

You wanted to stop him. You wanted to push him away and call him a name for being so needy in the mornings. But before you could stop yourself, your hands were in his thick hair, tangling your fingers in his curls and tugging on the ends just enough to earn a low moan from him. Your eyes fell shut as he continued to work his way down your neck. His full lips parted every so often and he'd dart his tongue out, dragging it along your heated skin.

“I love you.” He sighed. “God, I love you so much, baby.” His lips ghosted over your skin, sending shivers through your body. You arched your back up, your chest rising. He slipped a hand under you and pulled your chest into his. “Tomorrow you're gonna be my wife. Can't fuckin wait.”

Your mouth fell open, letting out a loud moan. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, but your words caught in your throat as his kisses traveled lower and lower down your stomach. You giggled quietly when you felt his tongue circle your belly button. He smiled up at you as he moved lower, planting teasing kisses to the insides of your thighs. Another, much louder and needier moan fell from your lips.

“Fuck, Calum…” You whined, your hand that was still in his hair pulling harder.

“Yes, my love?” He asked innocently.

Your breathing was getting heavier as you anticipated his next moves. “God, can you just…”

“Oh, my god, please stop!” Mali suddenly called from your guest bedroom. “I can hear you guys!” In your lusty, hazy state you'd completely forgotten that your bedroom shared a wall with the one she was in. Your face went hot as you pulled your hands from Calums hair and covered your face.

“Apparently, just because God can't see, that doesn't mean your sister can't hear.” You said, your voice muffled by your hands. He giggled quietly as he moved back up to lie beside you on his back, clasping his hands over his chest.

“I cannot believe my own sister would cock block me the day before my wedding.” He tutted, shaking his head,a few of his loose Chris bouncing across his forehead.

You smiled at him before throwing the blanket off of yourself and rolling away from him, putting your legs over the edge of the bed. He whined pitifully behind you as you stood up. You kneeled back onto the bed, hovering over him as you kissed him. He brought both of his hands to cup your cheeks, holding back your hair that had fallen into your face. “Mali is not staying here tonight.” He said when you two separated. “I don’t even care where she sleeps, but she’s not staying here.” You let out a loud laugh as you stood up and made your way to the bathroom to shower.

You turned when you got to the door, “I’m not gonna be the one who tells your sister she has to sleep in the backyard so that you can get laid.” Calum let out a howl of laughter from the bed, throwing one arm up to cover his eyes. You loved hearing that laugh, the one that almost sounds like he can’t catch his breath through it. The one that made him unable to speak. The one that woke up the butterflies in your stomach every single time you heard it. You turned back around to begin getting ready for the day, smiling to yourself.

“Can I get a handy in the shower at least?” He called after you, moving so that he was leaned up on his elbows.

“Calum Thomas! That is disgusting!” Mali yelled through the wall.

You grinned at him across the room. After a moment, you brought one hand up to your chest and silently beckoned him to you with one finger. You were genuinely surprised he didn't twist an ankle or break an arm when he flew out of the bed and across your bedroom in record time.

 

A few hours later, you were driving to the bridal shop across town to pick up your wedding dress. Calum’s sister, Mali was sitting in the passenger seat and your friends from home, Shamara and Dee were in the back. All four of you were practically buzzing with excitement for what the next few days had in store. Shamara and Dee were talking about how they couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Having known you for years before the night you met Calum, they were privy to some of your most intimate secrets. Including the fact that you used to call yourself “Future Mrs. Hood” on the internet.

“You did not!” Mali exclaimed, her mouth falling open after Shamara had let that slip. You raised your eyebrows and silently nodded, mentally cursing Shamara. “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” She said, putting one hand over her chest as she spoke. “Does Cal know?”

You whipped your head to the side to look her in the eye. “No! And please, for the love of god, don’t tell him. He won’t think it’s cute.”

“I bet he would,” She started, shifting in her seat. “He thinks everything you do is cute, trust me. All I heard about from my brother for a solid year was how cute you were before he finally asked you out.” She laughed to herself as she recalled the memory. “I remember thinking it was so weird because he had never talked about anyone like that.”

You felt your face go hot as Dee and Shamara exchanged a look in the back seat. Just as you were hitting your turn signal to turn onto the street that the bridal shop was on, Mali continued. “The guys used to give him shit all the time when they were younger because he never really dated like the rest of them. It used to bug him, but I always knew that he was just waiting for the right person. Calum isn’t the type of person to want to date around, neither of us are, really.” You couldn't stop the smile spreading across your face as she spoke. “Now that I think of it, I think you might have been the first person he ever seriously dated. You were definitely the only person he ever brought home to meet us.”

You felt your eyes begin to water as you parked your car in front of the shop. Pushing your sunglasses out of the way you reached up with both hands to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen. “Oh, (Y/N)! Don’t cry!” Mali undid her seatbelt and leaned over the center console of your car to pull you into a hug. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you all emotional right as we’re about to walk in.” She tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and rubbed her thumb along your cheekbone in a way that reminded you of the night Calum had asked you out for a proper date as you sat on your car chain smoking. The familiarity of the touch made you smile, which she returned.

“It's okay,” You started, waving your hand flippantly with a laugh. “They've definitely seen me cry before. I cried when I couldn't find the right dress, then when we found the right dress, then a couple more times.” You laughed again, the other three girls joining you.

“Let's go!” Shamara said from the backseat. “I just want to see this dress you've been going on about for months.”

The four of you shared another laugh as you all got out of your car, stepping into the warm LA sun, before you lead them through the front door of the shop.

 

Later that evening you were all at the rehearsal at the church. It was an old, beautiful church just outside of LA that you and Calum absolutely loved even though neither of you actually attended church there. Your wedding coordinator was busy telling everyone where to stand, and how to walk properly to time it up with the music. You couldn’t help but laugh as you saw Dee blush when she was told to link arms with Luke as they walked down the aisle together, knowing that she definitely had a thing for Luke.

Being the maid of honor and the best man, respectively, Mali and Ashton had been put in charge of walking Duke and Breadstick down the aisle with them. Breadstick was still fairly young and Calum was worried about him getting over excited and acting up. Whenever he brought it up, you would just laugh it off and tell him that it would make for a great wedding video blooper reel.

You were standing at the altar of the church, off to the side, watching everyone. You were getting emotional watching all of your friends, finally in one place and all getting along. Calum was standing in his assigned spot, hands clasped in front of him. You laughed when you saw his eyes light up as Ashton and Mali walked down the aisle together, arm in arm, each with a dog in tow.

Dee and Luke followed behind them. You noticed Luke smiling down at her as they walked, and the blush still on her face. He leaned down slightly and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh quietly.

Bringing up the rear was Shamara and Michael, who were quite the pair together. Both of them had big personalities that you were worried would clash. Of course, they didn't. The pair got along famously from the moment they met. You laughed again to yourself, thinking about Michael offering to color his hair green to match your wedding.

_“Michael, our wedding isn't going to be green.” You'd laughed._

_“Seafoam green. It's got green right there in the name.”_

_“Mate, if ya show up with green hair we'll replace you with Crystal.” Calum told him._

_Crystal laughed at him, throwing her head back. “I'll get fitted for a tux, just in case.” She said, leaning towards Michael to place a kiss to his cheek._

 

“Y/N, hey!” You were pulled from your daydream by Luke, calling your name and waving one hand dramatically. You snapped your head up to look at him, your cheeks getting warm when you noticed everyone in the room looking at you.

“Yeah, sorry,” You stammered. “What's up?”

Calum giggled, leaning toward you and loudly whispering, “She wants to try it with music and everything. So get back there and do the fake real walk with your dad.”

You did as instructed, following your wedding coordinator’s directions. After the wedding party walked out ahead of you, the doors opened one last time and for the first time, you saw all of your friends and the love of your life at the top of the altar. You felt your eyes start to water as you walked toward Calum.

You felt silly, this wasn't even the real wedding and you were letting your emotions go wild. But you looked over to the side and saw your mom dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and couldn't help but to laugh. So that's where you got your crazy emotions.

Once you reached the altar, your dad dropped your arm and you walked to stand in front of Calum. He was hiding it better than you, but you could see a few tears on his bottom lashes as well. He reached forward and took both of your hands in his with a wide grin while the officiant started to tell everyone the basic plan for the next day.

“So, first, Joy is going to come up here and read her passage.” He said, ushering Calums mother to join him. “I'll do a little talking, then I'll turn it over to you two for your vows. After that, we'll do the rings, I'll talk a little more, you kiss, it's beautiful, and you're married.”

Your coordinator ran through everything one last time, making sure that everyone could do their parts perfectly. When she was happy that everyone knew what they were doing she dismissed you all. Calum held your hand tightly, a grin playing on his lips as he drove you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently the last chapter that I have written for this lovely little fic. Hoping to get the final chapter posted soon, but until then, I hope this will hold you all over. Thanks for reading!!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: October 13, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! This was the first 5SOS fic I ever wrote, and the first fic I wrote after taking about a four year break. I'll be slowly uploading the rest of the chapters (and the rest of my fics, since it looks like Tumblr is dying) over the next few weeks. Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!   
> Originally posted to Tumblr: June 24, 2018


End file.
